im yours?
by vdlova
Summary: Stefan is gone for 3 weeks and damon is left with elena will think happen between these 2 plzz read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Im yours?

Hii guysss this is my first ever fanfic!

If you guys like it please reviewww and if I get good reviews I'll continue

Delenaa dont get me wrong I love both bros but damon is just yumm:P

Elena's p.o.v

This day is so long i thought to myself as I sat on my porch waiting for Stefan. I wonder why he's so late. I got lost in my thoughts trying to think of reasons why he was late and never noticed his car came on our driveway

"hi Elena" he said I jumped when I heard his voice. Hey what could I do I was lost in thoughts

"hey" I said as he kissed me softly

"how come your so late? You were suppose to come at 4" I had a hint of annoyance in my voice which im sure he caught

"sorry... its just that...I..." I could tell he was nervous trying to talk about why he was late

"its just what?" I said. I knew he was going to tell me but not like this so I got close to him and kissed him on the lips, "its just.." kissed him again "what?"

"Elena I have to leave." He just threw the words out like they were torturing him. I lightly pushed back and loudly said, "WHAT! WHERE?"

"I have to go to London for 3 weeks there is a problem going on and im leaving you with... Damon" Stefan cringed as he said damon's name. "DAMON! ARE YOU KIDDING ME STEFAN" I knew he could tell how mad I was.

"im sorry love its only for 3 weeks" he looked so sad with his hazel green eyes. Oh how they make me swoon.

"ughh fine! But when are you leaving?" I tried not to sound to disappointed but honestly I wasn't I was actually looking forward to getting in Damon's head.

"umm right now.. thats why I was late I was busy packing.. so im gonna drop you to the boarding house so go get packed and tell aunt Jenna your going to Bonnie's"

"NOW! OH STEFAN! " I was annoyed 100% first he didn't even call to say he was late now last minute packing ughh I was right this day is SLOW! "ok I'll be right back wait for me in the car" I ran into the

house and told aunt Jenna where I was going she said its fine as long as I call her. So I quickly packed and got into the car with Stefan.

Elena's P.o.v

We reached the boarding house and Stefan helped me take the bags to his room.

"im sorry Elena but don't worry its only 3 weeks ok? I Love you" he said as he kissed me and abrubtly left. Ok well my boyfriend is gone my bestfriend isn't here and im stuck with a badass this is gonna be a long 3 weeks! I said to myself as I headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"well look who we have here so st Stefan actually thinks im gonna take care of you?" Said Damon, with his gorgeous blue eyes which were a deep blue I never noticed I was just staring at him his cough got me offgaurd.

"oh umm yea he doesn't think he knows you will" I walked to him and said straight to his face "cuz if you don't then well I hope you can tolerate a 3 week no talking zone with me" I said trying to make a point which I know I didn't. He just laughed and with his super speed pinned me to the refigarator our lips inches apart

"oh I don't think I can tolerate that Elena" he said while stroking my cheek. His fingers felt warm but why wasn't I pushing him away why did I not feel any anger? My senses came back to me and I pushed him, I pushed him hard. "ok Damon don't think your dreamy eyes or your stroky finger are gunna work

on me im Stefan's and only Stefan's do you get that?" I had a hint of anger in my voice but I wanted him

to believe I was angry.

"ok im sorry how about I make it up to you by taking you to the party at the club tonight?" oh there were those darn eyes again how can I resist them so blue they had sadness in them how could I refuse!

But I had to I couldn't go to a party and that to with DAMON!

"uhh I don't thi-" I got cut off by him in a second infront of me and making me lean on the sofa's

"please it'll let me have some fun since you will be there" he pleaded with his blue eyes

"FINE but im not going to dance or drink with YOU" he smiled the hot crooked smile at me and I swear I sighed but luckily he didn't hear.

Elena's p.o.v

I wasn't feeling my best onight I mean going to a party with damon ugh I should've refused. I thought

taking a shower would calm my nerves so I went to stefans bathroom to turn on the water but then I

remembered that the showerhead didn't work so I had no other choice than to go to Damon's bathroom

oh man! I got to Damon's door and was having second thought if I should knock but before I even did the door flew open

"Elena what brings you to my room" he said. He was wearing a black leather jacket with jeans wow I never knew a jacket could make a man look so good.

"oh umm I umm" I was stunned I couldn't even talk im such an idiot come on Elena get your senses back together! He stared down at my arm where I carried my towel and pajama's

"oh so you wanna shower"

"yea I wanted to use your shower... could I?

"depends. I'll let you use it if I an join" he said with a wink

"no forget it im sorry I even asked" I turned to leave but he grabbed my wrist.

"no I was kidding you can use it" ugh how come no one can stay mad at Damon!

I pushed past him and locked myself in the bathroom.

Elena's p.o.v

Well im all reasdy and in Damon's car getting ready to go the party I hope this goes well...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter plz review

Elena's p.o.v

We finally arrived at the party after what seemed like forever, I mean why wouldn't it seem like forever I was in a car with damon and he barely said 2 words to me... that seemed very unlike him.

"are you ok...?" I said while I was getting out of the car

"um yea why?" damon was confused as to why I was asking him so I just gave him a straight answer,

"ok well we haven't said 2 words to eachother that whole drive and your saying your fine? I mean your damon you can't stay quiet!" I was yelling at him... why was I yelling? For some reason I couldn't stand when someone is with me but doesn't talk to me..

"sorry... ok lets go before the party ends" he came over to me grabbed my hand and led me inside. The whole place was crowded and everyone was either drunk or dancing some people were in a corner making out with their boyfriends... or so I hoped... Damon asked if I wanted anything to drink I ignored him and went to go sit on a table, he followed.

"what wrong... did I do something to make you upset?" he asked me so sweetly how could I not answer back!

"yea kinda by not giving me a straight answer why you didn't talk to me at all!" I was mad and I'm sure he could see that too.

"Elena... why are you ma-" I cut him off there and told him I'm going to get water but as always he followed.

"can I get a glass of wat-"

"2 glasses of beer please"

"I wanted water"

"what makes you think I ordered the second one for you?"

I felt me heart go tight. Why did his words hurt me so much I mean I didn't care about him... right?

"make that 4"

"4? Who are the other 2 cups for?" damon said curious

"you'll see" when the bar tender gave us the 4 cups I snatched 2 and shot them down my throat. Oh dear I shouldn't have done that... I felt my self go drunk..

"2 more over here!" I said madly drunk and when the 2 glasses came I drank them down like I was gunna die if I didn't!

"Elena... are you-"

"sshh you brought me to this gay party now let me enjoy" I said while I ran to the dance floor and started to strip. Everyone was looking at me but I didn't care because I was too drunk. Damon came over to me and said, "Elena! What the hell are you doing ok lets leave right now before your naked infront of the town."

"oh shutup you party pooper look the town wants to see this!" I was mad I was completely mad he was trying to save me from embarrassment but I was being an idiot!

"ok thats it were leaving" said Damon he picked me up from my legs and took me to the car.

"PUT ME DOWN I WANNA DANCE LET GO OF ME BEFORE I SCREAM AND TELL THE WORLD YOUR A VAM-" that's when he pushed me in the car and drove. We got to the boarding house but im pretty sure I fell asleep because I felt myself being carried. Damon put me on the bed, this bed felt different it was a little harder than stefans but a good hard then it hit me, damon put me on his bed! Oh how I was gunna kill him but right now I didn't have the strength to get up or to scream so I just crashed there.

In the morning I got up and went downstairs to get something to eat cuz my head was killing me. When I got down I saw damon on the couch but he wasn't awake he was sleeping. Damon slept on the couch? I thought to myself? I thought he hated sleeping anywhere other than his bed... oh my gosh! Damon slept on the couch because he knew I wouldn't like if he slept with me on his bed... I walked over to the couch to just stare at him but he was awake looking at the ceiling.

"oh hey... good morning"

"the only good thing about this morning is the person standing infront of me." Said damon sleepily

"umm why didn't you put me on stefans bed laast night why on yours I mean you didn't have to now im gunna feel guilty all day cuz you didn't sleep properly" I was strangly calm and sympathetic to damon I mean he probably didn't even get a minute of shut eye. He got up but when he did he made a groaning sound and touched his neck.

"are you ok?" I asked hoping he would let me help

"yea its just my neck hurts ffrom the sofa" he actually sounded like he was in pain. I got up and went behind him and started to massage his neck. Surprisingly he let me and he was enjoying it I continued to do it for 10 mintues. When I was about to leave he grabbed my hand and pulled me. I was under him on the couch now his hands around my waist. Our faces were inches apart, he leaned in and kissed me. I tried to pull back but I couldn't I got lost in the kiss. His lips were warm and soft the kiss got more passionate and he was the one who had to pull away first I made a whimpering sound when he did hoping he didn't hear. I got up and started to walk toward the kitchen but he grabbed my hand again and pulled me so I was besie him on the couch his hands were on my thighs awfully close to my ...

"Elena. I need to tell you something" uh oh what was he about to say I got nervous but I wanted to hear. Then the door opened and we both were shocked at who walked in


	3. Chapter 3

Omggg guys im sooo sorry I didn't write for like what seems FOREVER I was just caught up in life and so much drama! But im soo sorry :S well here is the next chapter and please please review!

Elena's P.O.V-

OH MY GOD! I felt like I was going to die! I felt my face flush into a deep red and I swear I tried holding my tears back but couldn't.

"o..oh st..stef...stefan i..."

"Elena? What's going on?" said a disappointed Stefan

I threw Damon's hands off me and slapped him... hard my hand hurt... SHIT I shouldn't have done that I mean I'm the one who wanted to continue kissing him! Oh god please help me.

"WHAT THE HELL" damon screamed. I could see the anger on his face...

"I..I..." I had no words to explain anything to either of them! So being a pussy I just ran out of the house and toward Bonnie's. But before I even got ½ a mile away from the boarding house Stefan was infront of me holding my arms.

"Elena" he said pulling me in for an embrace. I returned the hug and started crying my eyes out. Why was he so nice and caring why am I such a jerk!

"Stefan please tell me your not mad at me please im im..."

"Elena what are you talking about? I could never be mad at you.. but what did Damon do...or what was he doing back there.." He sounded scared to know but I think it was about time I told him...

"Stefan... Damon was just..." I couldn't... after what just happened between me and Damon how could I just tell Stefan... so I had to lie.

"Stefan, Damon was just showing me something and the door scared him and his hands landed on.. my..." damon, scared? Huh who was I fooling.

"Oh.. well I just wanted to come check on you to see if Damon didn't hurt you."

"Damon would never hurt me"SHIT what was I doing! " I I mean he promised you so he..he can't" but im sure Stefan knew something was up..

Me and Stefan spent the afternoon together but then he left and wasn't coming back for a little while... So I returned to the boaring house wondering now how I was going to face Damon...

Sorry guys short chapter but I want reviews to continue :D


End file.
